The present invention relates to the art of control of rendering contents by using digital watermarks.
Heretofore, electronic data such as video data and audio data by which contents are represented have been distributed to users via communication media such as Internets and digital broadcasting, or a storage medium such as CD-ROM and DVD-ROM. Because, characteristically, electronic data can easily be duplicated, there is a possibility of illegal distribution of data by a third party or making data available by dishonest means. To make the contents open to only people who have valid authority, reproduction control and copy control by using a digital watermark technique have been proposed heretofore.
Recent internationalized markets lead to that same contents can be distributed in various regions in the world. Some representation included in contents may be accepted in a region, whereas it may be inappropriate for society in another region, due to the difference of cultures and habits. Even for local distribution in a region, it is possible that a part of contents should be concealed, which depends on the age, social position, occupation, and some other attribute of the user of the contents.
In this way, the widespread distribution of same contents makes it necessary that contents be tailored for local cultures and customs in different regions where they are distributed and that contents be prepared, part of which may or may not be concealed, depending on the age, social position, and some other attribute of the user.